


single little rose

by naegakwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Single on valentine's day, Soonhoon - Freeform, Strangers, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff, other members and ships only briefly mentioned, they’re just single and lonely boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegakwon/pseuds/naegakwon
Summary: In which Jihoon tends to a flower shop on Valentine's Day and Soonyoung wants to order a bouquet to say 'fuck you'





	single little rose

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to single little rose! do leave comments on my writing and the overall plot line as this is my first book, so it might not be perfect. this is also cross-posted in wattpad but this is the final, edited version of the chapter. thanks for clicking on this book and i hope you enjoy reading this one-shot!

"Hi! Are there any roses lef-"

 

"Nope, nor do we have Tulips, Carnation, orchid, sunflower, lily, daisy and iris." Jihoon replies, voice almost monotonous and words already said about a hundred times to each customer that keeps coming into the shop.

 

It is Valentine's Day, which means that it is a good day for any flower shop for business and the 'Blooming Bud' is no exception. Romantics flowers were all completely sold out by the morning and Jihoon feels as if he had wrapped and packaged at least 200 flower bundles, to mainly love-sick guys for their girlfriends. It is slightly gross to Jihoon if he's being completely honest. He is never one to buy or receive flowers on Valentine's Day, always thinking that the act of buying flowers is completely useless and _so_ not romantic, since flowers usually die within five days or so after being plucked.

 

But mainly because he can't get a boyfriend no matter how hard he tries.

 

He sighs, mindlessly tending to the flowers on the side as he walks around the shop. the shop is about a quarter empty, with all the nicer flowers sold out, leaving only the 'uglier' flowers left. Being in the botany major means that Jihoon can understand the meaning behind each and every type of flowers, which is a skill he is proud of. Mainly when people buy flowers, they usually go for the colour and look of the flowers, even though the nicest flower might have the worst meaning behind it. Jihoon likes to watch customers buy flowers based on their poor own judgement at a side, laughing internally at their stupidity for choosing a flower based only on their looks.

 

It is the only fun thing to do in the shop when he's the only one on duty, like he is now.

 

Seungkwan had requested for a one-day leave on Valentine's Day to spent time with his boyfriend, while Jeonghan and Joshua easily persuaded Jihoon's boss/best friend, Seungcheol, to allow them for a leave too. Seeing how they're Seungcheol's boyfriends, it mustn't be that hard for them to persuade the extremely workaholic Seungcheol.

 

Jihoon doesn't want to imagine how they managed to persuade Seungcheol.

 

Sighing, Jihoon frowns. All 4 of his closest friends are dating but here he is, still single as ever. Though... Jihoon remembers a guy that Seungcheol recommended to him to date. Jihoon isn't sure if it was Minhyun or mMingyu or something around that line, but he is sure that if he still ends up being single by the end of next month, he is going to meet the Mingyu guy.

 

He doesn't want to be single his  _entire_  life.

 

The door chime tinkles as the door opens, indicating the presence of another customer. Jihoon rolls his eyes, walking back to the counter as he prepares to recite his already memorized speech. "Sorry, we ran out of roses-"

 

"-How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower."

 

That got Jihoon to raise his eyebrows in question, "What?"

 

The customer copies Jihoon's actions, "You heard me." Confused, Jihoon takes a closer look at the customer. He is panting a little bit, sweat glistening on his forehead, his brown hair ruffled and messy. he is  _insanely_  attractive to Jihoon, but Jihoon doesn't want to think about that now. So, Jihoon tries not to blatantly stare.

 

"O-okay, interesting choice of flowers on such a day. How much of a bouquet do you want to get?" Jihoon asks, hands running through his hair as he tries to look everywhere but at the customer.

 

"$20 maybe? I'm a bit short of money," the guy shrugs sheepishly, flashing an embarrassed smile, "Sorry for cursing."

 

Seeing the customer's cute shoulder action, Jihoon smiles, "It's okay, cursing is cool with me." He glances around the shop, eyes flickering to the flowers as he plans the types of flowers to be put inside the bouquet, "You can wait here first while I pick out the flowers." The guy simply nods his head, standing rather awkwardly as he smiles shyly.

 

_Gosh,_  the guy is insanely cute.

 

Jihoon heads back to where the flowers are all located at, humming a slight tune as he goes along. A $20 bouquet to say  _fuck you_  on a Valentine's day was indeed strange. The shop is practically silent apart from the background music as Jihoon eyes the rows of flowers, mentally choosing the flowers before actually picking them.

 

"So, who is this for?" Jihoon asks, hands delicately grabbing a few Geranium flower stalks, "And what did she  _or he_  did to you on Valentine's Day?"

 

The guy seems startled by the question, as Jihoon glanced back at him, not missing the embarrassed look on his face. "Uh, well- basically, my roommate and I had always spent Valentine's Day together and this year was no exception of course," the guy starts, the embarrassed look slowly turning into an annoyed look as Jihoon moves on to the next pile of flowers and takes a few Foxgloves to be put in the bouquet.

 

"It's kind of a routine now, so when I woke up today, ready to spent a wonderful Valentine's Day with him, I see him gone from the apartment with my car," the guy rolls his eyes and he starts to pace around the store. Jihoon raises an eyebrow, and grabs another few Meadowsweet from the pile of flowers as he chuckles, "Wow, so much for the routine." The guy seems to be fired up as his voice comes out louder this time, "I know right? What kind of ungrateful douchebag he is. How could he leave me behind, all alone in the apartment, while he go out  _with my car_ to fiddle around with some other guy!"

 

Jihoon is pretty into the story. It's not everyday on Valentine's Day that one could hear a tragic love story. "So, your boyfriend ditched you in Valentine's Day to hook up with other people?" The guy seems shocked as he stutters, "B-boyfriend? No way dude, that's so gross!" His eyes crinkles into small slanted lines as he makes a disgusted face. Jihoon picks a few yellow Carnations from the pile before turning around, facing the guy as confusion fills his eyes, "You guys aren't dating?" The guy lets out a huge laugh as he scrunches his nose adorably, eyes tilting inwards as if to form the hands of a clock at 10:10.

 

Jihoon might have just found the one he was looking for.

 

"Oh my god. No! Junhui and I aren't dating, we're just roommates. He actually just gotten a boyfriend, so I'm willing to bet he went over with my car to visit him." The ears of the guy pinking up as Jihoon thinks he blinded by his smile.

 

Jihoon hurriedly takes the remaining few flowers stalks, the orange Lilies, trying to hide his blush behind the flowers. Does that mean the guy is single? And as if the guy can read his mind, he adds, "I'm single by the way, if you're wondering. Sadly, there doesn't seem to have much attractive gay guys around for me to date," ending off with a pout as Jihoon heads behind the counter, eyes refusing to meet the former.

 

_Fuck,_ the guy is hot, single and most importantly, gay. Everything Jihoon has spent his life looking for.

 

Jihoon neatly ties the flowers in a bouquet, with ribbons in the middle holding the flowers in place, ignoring the guy's response. The bouquet is quite striking, with so many colours and knowing the meanings of the flowers, the bouquet is full of loathing too. The guy slumps on the counter, eyes widening at the flowers. "Cool! what do these flowers mean though?"

 

Jihoon smiles as he lists out each and every meaning of the flowers. "These right here, the purple-ish red flowers, are called Geranium and they mean stupidity, while the Foxglove, the bell-looking flowers, mean insincerity. The Meadowsweet here means uselessness, while the yellow Carnations mean disappointing and last but not least, the orange Lilies mean hatred. Does it live up to the message you want to bring across?"

 

The guys just giggles cheekily, cheeks blowing up to look like hamster as he furiously dig in his pocket for his wallet, "It's amazing! You see, Junhui studies botany so i'm pretty sure he'll get the message." Jihoon then takes out a small card for the guy to write his message on before he adds the written card onto the bouquet, taking the $20 as he waits for the receipt to be printed out.

 

"Hey Junhui, I'm sending you a bouquet to thank you for being such an amazing friend on this special day. Enjoy the car and the flowers! Much love, Soonyoung  
ps. I'm waiting at home, all alone with a ditcher as a friend!" Jihoon reads out the card as he raises his eyebrows, "the sarcasm is strong. And cute name." The guy, or _Soonyoung_ , blushes a pleasant shade of red as he clasps his hands together, showing his smile to Jihoon again. "T-thanks, what's yours?"

 

"Jihoon."

 

"Well Jihoon, thanks for making the bouquet, I guess I'll get going first," Soonyoung says as he waves goodbye to Jihoon, preparing to leave the store. Jihoon snaps out of his slight daze as he manages a 'wait!', and scribbles down his number on the receipt. "Before you go, here, your receipt. You know, if you ever need any more help with flowers and stuff..." Jihoon trails off as he blushes a terrible shade of red, hands shoving the receipt into Soonyoung's hand. Soonyoung just blinks as he flashes another big smile as he nodds furiously, "will do Jihoonie! I think we'll meet very  _very_ soon!"

 

They then bid their farewell as Soonyoung leaves the shop and not very long later, Jihoon receives a text on his phone, from an unknown number.

 

**Unknown number:**   
_Hey, soonyoung here! You know, the hottie at the flower shop heh ;)_ _I was wondering, if you're free later, do you want to meet up for dinner? Of course, as two single, good looking men on Valentine's Day._

 

Jihoon thinks today is going to be a great day.


End file.
